


Hideaway

by iridescent_blue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on jacob collier's "hideaway", How Do I Tag, M/M, Matt's at the work camp, Ok have fun, Songfic, happyish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescent_blue/pseuds/iridescent_blue
Summary: Matt is at the Galra work camp and has one song that will keep him going, in hopes that shiro will return.Based on the song 'Hideaway' by Jacob Collier, and I highly highly highly recommend that you go listen to it because it's a beautiful song.





	1. Hideaway

_ Matt _

 

_ Take me anywhere you want to go _

_ You know that my love is strong in my hideaway _

 

Matt curled up further into the corner of his cell, humming the one song that reminded him of Shiro. He had hummed it in Matt’s ear as he fell asleep, plagued by nightmares on the Galra ship. Now, all he had was the memory of Shiro’s strong chest and the small melody of the song. He remembered the words that Shiro had whispered in his ear. As he had been dragged away; he had heard Shiro’s strangled yell of ‘this is for Matt, you fuck!’ before the sounds of the gladiator’s weapon rang out. On the transport ship, Matt had screamed for his father, and had gotten a response. He wasn’t ready to be worked to death.

 

_ Softly, like the calm that follows storms, _

_ Find what I've been searching for all along in my hideaway _

 

He kept singing, over and over. Hideaway had kept them sane on the Kerberos mission, and it would keep him sane now. He dejectedly hummed the melody, thinking of Shiro’s deep voice and how his voice rose and fell while singing. Shiro’s smile, Shiro’s laugh, even the sound of his tears; they were all beautiful, and they were what Matt remembered.

 

_ Even when I close my eyes, _

_ Darling, I will always stay wide awake in my hideaway _

 

Matt didn’t sleep at the work camp. He got a few minutes, nothing more. He was worried that if he fell asleep for too long, he would wake up and find out that Shiro was gone. His father worked by him, giving half-hearted words of comfort, but Matt kept humming, mining away to the beat of the song.

 

_ Touch me like I've never loved before, _

_ In the place that I adore in my hideaway _

 

Memories were all Matt had. He lived off of the memories of Shiro’s kisses and hugs, reminiscing when he needed to keep awake and not send the pick through his skull. Many people had, not able to deal with the loss of family, friends, and sanity. The thought that Shiro might be alive was the only thing that kept him alive and breathing. He’d wrap his hands about himself, trying to hold onto the memories of falling asleep in his arms.

 

_ I know, whichever way the wind may blow, _

_ There will be a place for me to go in my hideaway _

 

Matt had dug a small crevice in the rock where he could hide and sleep, keeping the brutal wind from flinging sand and dirt into his face. It had become his hideaway. Nobody else could fit in it, so he was safe. He carved Shiro’s name into the rock, so that he could be there, close to Matt.

 

_ Whether you be lost or found, _

_ Darling, if you've gone astray, I'm on my way to my hideaway _

 

There were rumors going around with the sentries that ‘The Champion’ had escaped from the Galra ship. They said he looked like Matt in the respect that he was human, but was taller and had black hair and a long scar across his nose. That had to be Shiro. That meant that he was alive and that was all that mattered to Matt. For the mission, they had put microchips in the other’s arms so that they could locate each other. Matt  _ knew _ that Shiro would come back for him, so he waited.

 

_ Down, going down _

_ Down, falling down _

 

And waited.

 

_ When the rain falls _

_ Falling down to the sea _

_ Flow that river _

_ To the depth of me _

 

Matt had run. In the middle of the night; he had snuck out and run away to a part of the planet that the Galra didn’t dare farm on. The ground was too soft and unstable for the Galra to mine in, and he made a small home and slept for the first time in ages. His dreams were full of Shiro and strong hugs and soft kisses.

 

_ Let me feel the sky and feel the moon, _

_ Let me sing an honest tune to my hideaway _

 

Matt sang and sang and sang until his voice was hoarse. He sang one song, and one song only. It was the song that belonged to him and Shiro. He could finally sing, so he sang until he thought that there was no way that Shiro couldn’t hear him. He  _ had _ to.

 

_ Trust in wherever I go wandering, _

_ I'll find a home in everything in my hideaway _

 

Matt kept moving, staying in the forest and clear of the Galra mines. He felt at home, knowing that Shiro was somewhere in the stars that he could finally see. “Shiro, please. I need you to find me. I love you, starshine. Please, just find me.” He breathed to the lights in the sky. 

 

_ Maybe you can come to stay, _

_ And I will meet you here someday, far away _

 

Matt was sleeping well for once, the stars bathing him in a beautiful light, when he was jerked awake by something entering the atmosphere. It wasn’t the sound of a Galra ship; Matt knew those and slept through them. This was… it was… a lion? With wings? Matt rubbed his eyes; sure he was hallucinating; but he wasn’t. The lion touched down with barely a sound, careful to avoid Matt. Four others hovered in the air behind it, then took off, lasers firing at Galra fighters. The black lion that was sitting on the ground bent its head to the ground, and a tiny figure appeared in what would’ve been the back of its throat. Matt would recognize that singing anywhere.

 

_ In my hideaway _

 

“Shiro!” Matt’s voice was strangled as he ran towards the armor-clad figure, the latter running as well. When they met in the middle, Matt was swept off his feet and cradled to a chest that he knew so well.

 

“Yeah. It’s me, Matt. I’m here.”


	2. You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story but from Shiro's POV!

_ Shiro _

 

_ Here we are on earth together, it's you and I _

 

Shiro was no longer on earth, but he could drift back to the days when he was. The training at the Garrison, the ability to see the stars without being among them. The Kerberos mission had ruined any plans he ever had of having a normal life. They had been kidnapped by the Galra, he had struck down the person he loved to save him, and now was the commander of the only thing that could save the universe. He just wanted to go home and find Matt there, with his bright smile and unruly hair and amber eyes and a heart so full of love.

 

_ God has made us fall in love, it's true _

_ I've really found someone like you _

 

Shiro had been ecstatic when Allura had told him that there was a distress beacon coming from a Galra work camp, and was even happier when she told him that it was human technology. There was a high likelihood that Matt was alive, and that rejuvenated Shiro’s hope. There was a chance that he could find the one person that he just  _ clicked _ with. He couldn’t wait to see him again.

 

_ Will it stay, the love you feel for me? _

_ Will it say that you will be by my side? _

_ To see me through, until my life is through _

 

He was worried that Matt wouldn’t love him anymore. Everyone assured him that wasn’t the case, and Matt still loved him, but he wasn’t so sure. He loved Matt more than he loved the stars, but hurting him and then being dragged away was the worst thing he could’ve done. He pondered this all through the wormhole jump, and as they neared the planet and got into their lions, he was distracted. His mind floated, wondering if Matt was dead and reverting to worst-case scenarios. It was hell. He would rather die than know that Matt wasn’t around anymore.

 

_ Well, in my mind, we can conquer the world _

_ In love you and I, you and I, you and I _

 

In Shiro’s world, Matt would survive. They’d find each other and everything would be ok. They’d become the protectors of the world, and would drive Zarkon back, side by side. Everything would be alright. Shiro was humming all of Matt’s favorite songs. That beautiful boy loved old school songs, artists like Stevie Wonder. It was exactly like him, soft and smooth and  _ timeless _ . He liked the newer artists who were keeping the style alive, and had memorized them all before Kerberos, teaching them to Shiro so they’d never forget.

 

_ I am glad at least in my life I found someone _

_ Who may not be here forever to see me through _

_ But I found strength in you _

 

Even though they were tough, Shiro and Matt would not live forever. They had found ‘the best person to spend life with’, but they still would not be immortal. They would die someday, but that was alright because they had spent some of their years as the happiest people that could be. They supported each other, mentally and physically. Nobody could say otherwise. They were each other’s yin and yang; stronger together.

 

_ I only pray that I have shown you a brighter day _

_ Because that's all that I am living for, you see _

_ Don't worry what happens to me _

 

When they landed, the rest of the team flew off to fight the galra and liberate the camps, but Shiro touched down near the distress signal’s origins. It had the same code as the ones that they used on the Kerberos mission, and it had to be Matt’s since it broadcast through trillions of miles of space, and only Matt knew how to make that happen. 

 

He climbed out of the cockpit, beginning a song that he knew Matt would recognize. His lion’s mouth opened, and he heard a voice in his mind, saying ‘ _ Go rescue the one you love. He will be welcomed.’ _ He walked, closing the distance almost imperceptibly, and took off his helmet as he raised his voice, continuing the one song that they knew by heart and took to heart. The figure started running towards him, picking up speed and nearly knocking him over with the force as he leapt into his arms.

 

“Shiro!” Matt’s voice was strangled as he curled up in Shiro’s arms, holding onto him like it was the last time they’d ever see each other again.

 

“Yeah. It’s me, Matt. I’m here.” He held him close, sitting down and letting Matt curl up and start to cry. Once he was done, he reached up, tracing his fingers across the scar on his face. Shiro leaned down, meeting his lips in a kiss; the first that they’d shared in almost three years.  _ Finally, finally, finally _ , they were back together and nothing could break them apart.

 

_ Cause in my mind, you will stay here always _

_ In love, you and I, you and I, you and I, you and I _

_ In my mind we can conquer the world _

_ In love, you and I, you and I, you and I _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was based on the song You and I by Jacob Collier. I highly recommend that you go listen to it to get the feeling of the story!
> 
> On another note...  
> I've been horribly inactive and that sucks and I'm sorry but I'm a student and work is kinda priority for me
> 
> I got to see the wonderful human who wrote this perform not once, but twice! He was at a college in January (???) and then he played a few days ago and I HAVE CHILLS
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me really really really happy and motivate me to write more!
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> There should be another chapter?? I wanna write the next one from shiro's perspective, using another song, so be on the lookout for that.
> 
> Comments and Kudos motivate the living shit out of me!
> 
> <3


End file.
